Little White Princess
by P.M.Merkins
Summary: Kai ha crecido junto con Yuuki y Zero, siendo como hermanos, ella tambien es una prefecta y cuida el orden, sin embargo, Asato tiene una obsesion por ella al igual que Rido pues es la ultime princesa purasangre del clan Kuran y hermana biologica de Kuran Kaname, el actual Rey de los Vampiros, ademas de eso tiene una fria belleza que atrae la mirada de cualquiera. Habra lemmon...7u7
1. Chapter 1

**Holi :3 amm esta se podria decir es mi primer historia...pues la anterior la borre :v.**

**Esta historia contiene uno que otro OC...no se centrara en Yuuki pero eso no significa que no vaya a aparecer. Sera ZeroxYuuki y OCxKaname.**

**Vampire Knigth no me pertenece...si fuera asi Yuuki no tendria los ojos tan grandes :B**

**Espero les guste :D**

**Yuuki POV**

-Yuuki...anda despierta...Yuuki-sentia que alguien me sacudia suavemente pero no queria despertar- Yuuki tenemos que hacer guardia nocturna...-la tranquila voz de Kai-chan cada vez era menos lejana- Hmm-comenze a despertarme ya que cuando hacia "Hmm" no era algo muy bueno.

-¡Ahhhh! Kai-chaaaan-desperte de golpe pues mi amiga puso una cancion de uno de sus grupos favoritos...creo que se llaman The Agonist y es rock pesado, me sente de medio adormiloada en mi cama y la mire con resentimiento- ¿Porque hiciste eso? casi muero de un infarto-

-Perdona pero tu me dijiste que te despertara de cualquier forma-se disculpo y me miro con cariño.

Kai, Zero y yo somos los hijos adoptivos del director, ella fue la ultima en llegar. Yo soy la mas ruidosa de los tres ya que Zero casi siempre anda de mal humor y Kai suele ser muy callada.

-Anda se nos hace tarde-dice con suavidad. Sin mas remedio me levanto y ambas salimos de mi habitacion y caminamos hacia la Clase Nocturna.

**Normal POV**

Yuuki y Kai eran como hermanas pero eran dos polos opuestos en todo. Yuuki tenia el cabello castaño, lacio y corto, unos grandes ojos color chocolate y muy expresivos, piel blanca y suave, de baja estatura, con curvas pero no muchas, muy risueña, inquieta y muy habladora, Kai en cambio tenia el cabello blanco platinado, ondulado y largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cadera, ojos azul mar y blancos alrededor del iris, peiel muy palida y suave, estatura normal, con curvas, callada, tranquila, observadora y amable.

-Ne ne Kai-chan el director decidio organizar un baile de Navidad-dijo la castaña emocionada.

-¿Haa? Papa suele hacer muchos eventos-dijo la albina con calma.

-Espero que Zero me invite...¿Que te vas a poner?-

-No creo ir...mucho ruido-

-Tienes que ir, para los prefectos es obligatorio...y no puedes irte en uniforme o en ropa de dormir-dice Yuuki mirando a su amiga.

-Umm ya me preocupare por eso luego...cuidado un arbol-dijo al ver que la castaña por ir distraida estaba a punto de estamparse contra un gran arbol.

-Gracias...iremos de compras-anuncio la chica a la ojiazul y a Zero que las estaba esperando fuera del instituto.

El chico esbozo una leve mueca y Kai fruncio el ceño, cada quien se fue a diferentes lugares a vigilar. Zero al inicio del bosque, Yuuki por los alrededores del instituto y Kai dentro del edificio.

La albina se pone sus audifonos que siempre llevaba enrredados en el cuello, comenzo a escuchar a The Agonist a todo volumen, mientras camina por los pasillos con mirada ausente siente como alguien la observa, al darse la vuelta descubre a uno de los perros del consejo vampirico.

-¿Que se le ofrece?-pregunta educadamente la muchacha al vampiro.

-Hmm Ichijou Asato me ha enviado a buscarla-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa sadica en sus delgados labios.

-Ya veo...¿Para que me necesita?-al escuchar el nombre "Asato" se molesto pero no lo demostro, el vampiro rubio era alguien desagradable para ella.

-No es mi deber decirselo-contesto el vampiro avanzando hacia ella- Dijo que era peligrosa pero es tan adorable que dudo que lo sea, no sera dificil llevarmela-el perro del consejo corrio hacia ella.

-Hmm-Kai se quedo donde estaba sin inmutarse-No te confies por las apariencias-dijo tranquilamente, el vampiro solo rio y se abalanzo hacia la muchacha, esta lo esquivo en un gracil y desinteresado movimiento, el hombre fue muy rapido y la golpeo en el estomago lanzandola con fuerza contra una puerta, la ojiazul escupio un poco de sangre, se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, iba a atacarla de nuevo pero detuvo el golpe con fuerza pero su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable, con un brusco movimiento de la palida mano de la muchaha le quebro la muñeca.

-Agh maldita-gruño el vampiro enojado.

-Nee te verias mejor con una sonrisa-la joven esbozo una sonrisa burlona y fria, sus ojos hasta el momento inexpresivos reflejaban sadismo- Umm sonrie por ultima vez para mi-Kai saco del interior de su saco una daga de plata, de un rapido y preciso movimiento le corto las comisuras de los labios de un solo tajo de forma que el vampiro tuvo una sonrisa permanente, antes de que el hombre hiciera algo Kai le clavo la daga en la yugular, cuando cayo al suelo desangrandose comenzoa a apuñalarlo una y otra vez hasta que el cuerpo del vampiro quedo irreconocible-Jajaja-rio pero su risa era fria.

Los vampiros huelen la sangre y salen a ver que sucedio, todos se se sorprendieron cuando vieron el perfil de la chica, tenia sangre en el rostro, cabello y unifrome.

-Cross...-comenzo a decir un vampiro rubio y de ojos azul claro.

-¿Que sucede Hanabusa-san?-la chica lo miro de nuevo con serenidad- Buenas noches...disculpen el incidente...Ichijou-san me gustaria hacerle una pregunta...¿Que desea su abuelo conmigo?-clavo sus azul mirada en la verde del rubio.

-¿Mi..abuelo? ¿A que te refieres Cross-chan?-Takuma se mostro desconcertado.

-Ya van tres perros del Consejo Vampirico que buscan llevarme con el y comienza a molestarme-dijo la chica friamente- Se me hace una falta de educacion no recordarles asi que les tomo una fotografia...despues de todo solo cumplian ordenes-añadio la joven cuando Aidou le quito el celular y miro la forografia que le habia tomado al ultimo, se asusto al ver que la habia tomado cuando el vampiro estaba vivo y con aquella sangreienta sonrisa. Aidou le entrego el celular y se alejo discretamente de la muchacha- Supongo que Asato-san no te dice sus planes...-Kai abrio una ventana para que aquel polvo que habia sido el vampiro se saliera- Espero que pasen una buen a noche-dicho esto la albina se perdio en uno de los pasillos.

**Kaname POV**

Al escuchar las palabras de Kai me enoje y Takuma lo noto, en ese momento camine hacia la oficina del director Cross con Takuma detras de mi. Kai era una de las mejores cazadoras de vampiros pero nunca ha herido a algun miembro de la Clase Nocturna, suele ser amable con todos pero sin llegar a intimar con los demas solo con Yuuki, Zero y con Kaien.

-Takuma...¿Que quiere el Consejo con Kai?-pregunte con algo de frialdad.

-No lo se Kaname-en ese momento llegamos a la oficina del director.

-Ahhh Takuma-san Kaname-san-Kaien tenia una mascarilla verde en el rostro y su habitual expresion risueña.

Cuando me disponia a hablar ciertas personitas irrumpieron en la oficina.

-¡Kai-chaaaaaan! Tienes que ir conmigo a comprar los vestidooooooos-Yuuki entro persiguiendo a Kai.

-Si no quero no quero...¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Kaaa! Jajajajajajajaja Yuuki ñoo...dejame ¡ahhh! jajajajaja papa quitamela...quitamela...¡ZEROOOOO!-aquel rostro imperturbable pero dulce ahora comenzaba a ponerse un poco rojo y tenia una expresion sumamente infantil, la pequeña castaña habia comenzado a hacerle cosquillas y habia derribado a Kai en el suelo-¡ZEROOOOO! Jajajajaja dejame oompa loompa-sonrei ante el apodo de Yuuki, la melodiosa pero suave risa de Kai se escucho por toda la oficina y Yuuki se le unio.

-Owww-Kaien casi se desmaya ante la escena tan adorable, saco una camara fotografica digital y saco fotos sin cesar de las dos chicas y Zero intentando separarlas.

-Yuuki...Kai...-Kiryuu habia tomado de la cintura a la adorable castaña y alejado de Kai, Yuuki se sonrojo intensamente y yo sonrei ligeramente pues se le notaba que lo queria.

-Ahhh jajaja...jajaja-a la seria ojiazul le habia dado un ataque de risa que poco a poco se le fue pasando- Ejem...disculpen Ichijou-san, Kuran-san-hizo un a leve reverencia, camino hacia su padre adoptivo, lo abrazo, beso en la mejilla y nos deseo buenas noches a todos- Zerooo caballito-Kai puso ojos de cachorrito que hasta a mi me conmovieron, levanto los brazos, Kiryuu sin mas remedio se inclino y la ahora tierna albina se subio a su espalda, Yuuki estaba en brazos del cazador, luego se fueron dejandonos a solas con Kaien...teniamos muchas cosas de que hablar...

**Etto ¿que les parecio? Kai no siempre es tan fria y asi en ocasiones saca su lado infantil...espero que les guste...dejen rewiews pofavooo es gartis, adiosito :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holita :3 aqui esta el capitulo dos de Little White Princess...tengo pensado poner violacion...no dire quien violara a Kai :) pero hard o leve?...**

**Liz Asakura de Kiryu: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew me hiciste muy feliz...creia que nadie leeria la historia, a mi tambien me gusta la personalidad de Kai X3...beshitos y chocolates *3*/**

**Kai y Yuuki mostraran su loca relacion de hermanas en este capitulo y Zero como el hermano mayor que las cuida y evita que destruyan la escuela pero tambien molestara a Kai como hermano mayor a Yuuki ño poque la ama con todo su kokorito :V**

**Disfruteeeeeeen *-***

**Normal POV**

Una vez que las chicas y el chico desaparecieron tras la puerta el vampiro purasangre miro al director que estaba entretenido mirando las fotos.

-Kaien...tenemos que hablar, es sobre Kai-dijo tranquilamente el lider del clan Kuran.

-Owww...¿hizo algo malo?-pregunto a la vez que buscaba fotografias en la computadora de sus tres hijos y comenzaba a mandarlas imprimir.

-No, ella siempre es amable Director Cross-dijo educadamente Takuma.

-¿Entonces que sucede con mi linda gatita blanca?-el cariñoso apodo por parte del director hacia la albina les causo gracia a ambos vampiros solo que el purasangre no lo demostro.

-Un perro del consejo vampirico intento secuestarla-dijo Kaname-

-¿Otra vez? Ahhh...Asato tiene planes y es dificil saber que es lo que quiere con ella-dijo Kaien frunciendo el ceño algo molesto.

Mientras el lider del clan Kuran hablaba con el director, Takuma se habia puesto a ver las fotos enmarcadas de la albina, la castaña y el chico de ojos color malva, se notaba que realmente eran hermanos y eso conmovio al vampiro.

-Adorables ¿cierto?-Kaname y Kaien tambien miraban las fotografias de los jovenes.

-¡Director escondame!-Yuuki entro precipitadamente en la oficina, traia consigo unos pantalones cortos negros, su ropa de dormir era un camison amarillo de manga larga y hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla-A-ahhh hehehe buenas noches Kaname-sempai, Ichijou-sempai...-en ese momento la castaña se sobresalto.

-¡YUUKI!-todos escucharon el grito de la albina quien entro a la oficina corriendo, trastabillo con la alfombra pero no cayo al suelo-Papaaaaa me quito mi pijamaaaa-dijo haciendo berrinche, solo traia puestas unas bragas negras de encaje y en uno de los extremos traia su celular, un top deportivo igualmente negro y una playera algo ajustada de tirantes algo gruesos de con diseño de unos de sus anime favoritos: Kuroshituji.

-Mmmm-la castaña le saco la lengua y se escondio detras del director- Tengo tu manga de yaooooi y del haaaard-dijo levantando el manga de Diabolik Lovers.

-Ese manga no es yaoi hard oompa loompa...¡DAMELOOOOO!...el manga-añadio ya que solita lo maplenso. Yuuki no entendio, Kaname sonrio ligeramente, Takuma se sonrojo y Kaien rio un poco. La albina comenzo a perseguir a la castaña quien corria como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Kai se detiene de repente, se hace un desarreglado moño en lo alto de la cabeza y sigue corriendo para recuperar su manga y su short, Yuuki se sube al escritorio y la ojiazul la sigue, se da cuenta que los chicos las estan viendo y que ella esta en bragas-¡Ahhhhh!-Yuuki aprovecho la oportunidad e hizo que su hermana se tropezara y cayera del escritorio, la albina choco contra el respaldo de la silla y cayo al suelo junto con la silla- Ayy...-gimoteo y se levanto con dificultad- Un vamiro me golpeo en el estomago animal...y luego tu-gruño molesta Kai que tenia una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en su estomago.

-Lo siento Kai-chan-se disculpo Yuuki y le entrego las cosas que le habia quitado a su hermana, esta se puso los pantalones cortos y sostuvo su manga aun mirando molesta a la castaña.

-A Yuuki le gusta Z...-comenzo a decir pero la castaña le lanzo un libro de pasta dura en la cabeza-Ahora si vas a ver cria de minion-dice enojada la albina, toma un libro de su padre de las estanterias y se lo lanza a su hermana quien se hizo a un lado y le dio de lleno a Zero en el rostro quien venia algo agitado pues habia buscado a sus hermanitas por todas partes.

-Kai...-dice este sobando su nariz-

-Perdon Zero-nii-chan pero era para la cria de minion-dijo la ojiazul a modo de disculpa.

-¡Deja de decirme oompa loompa o cria de minion!-dice Yuuki enojada.

-Mides 1.56 o por ahi va...nada se le puede hacer hobbit-dijo la albina con sorna.

-¡Callate bubies de globo!-dice la mas bajita muy enojada.

-Pues almenos las tengo de globo y no estoy plana como una tabla-responde burlonamente la albina. Zero se sonrojo y se sujeto las sienes a la vez que cerraba los ojos, Takuma se puso muy rojo, Kaien se sujeto el puente de la nariz y suspiro, Kaname se ruborizo muy levemente y sonrio un poco.

-¡Sexopata!-dijo la castaña.

-Ojona-dijo Kai con burla.

-¡Cabello de anciana!-

-Cabello de chino-

-¡Bubies locas!-

-Plana-

-¡Psicopata!-

-Ay gracias niña loli-

-Dejame mi mami decia que soy especial-dijo Yuuki defendiendose.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pues porque Juuri-san era tu mama, nadie le dice a su hijo feo o a su hija ojona-dice Kai con burla.

-¡Almenos si conoci a mi madre!-grita Yuuki-¡Y a mi padre! ¡Yo no vivi en un orfanato por seis años! ¡Y no vi morir a mis amigos de hambre, frio o enfermendad!-al terminar de decir eso deseo no haberlo dicho pues la expresion de Kai paso a ser burlona y risueña a una tremendamente triste y sombria. Zero abrio los ojos de golpe y miro a sus dos hermanitas,a Kaien se le cayeron sus gafas de la mano y miro sorprendido a Yuuki al igual que los vampiros.

Kai camino hacia la castaña y le volteo el rostro de una fuerte bofetada, la expresion de la albina era fria...sin ninguna expresion, Yuuki trastabillo pero Zero la sujeto delicadamente de la cintura, en ese momento algo ocurrio entre la castaña y el peliplateado, Kai sonrio muy levemente...almenos habia logrado que se conectaran, se volteo e hizo una leve reverencia a su padre y a los dos vampiros a modo de despedida, salio de la oficina y se perdio en los pasillos.

Yuuki lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Zero quien tenia una mirada de tristeza por Kai y su amada castaña, Kaname y Takuma se despidieron educadamente y se fueron de ahi, Kaien decidio no decir nada.

**Kai POV**

Yuuki habia dado justo en el blanco, mi infancia no fue la mas bonita de hecho las cosas habian sido crueles y duras para una niña de cuatro años...en fin, soy huerfana...¿que se le va a hacer?...no niego que me sigue doliendo el no poder recordar el rostro de mis padres y ver como mis amigos morian lentamente de hambre, frio o de alguna enfermedad en aquel horrible orfanato.

Me llego un mensaje de texto de La Organizacion, en los alrededores de la academia andaban algunos vampiros nivel E, tenia que ir a elmininarlos. Solte un suspiro cansino, me apresure a llegar a la habitacion que comparto con Yuuki. Al llegar me quite la ropa menos las bragas, me puse le sosten a juego, unos pantalones ajustados color negro, unas botas hasta debajo de la rodilla de tacon de quince centimentros y con cintas, una blusa estilo victoriano color negro, una corbata de la misma epoca tambien negra y un broche de plata vieja con unos pequeños espirales esculpidos, mi cuello quedo cubierto, tome un chaleco de saten tambien negro, me lo use y lo abotone, mi gabardina gotica de terciopelo igualmente negro, abroche solo algunos botones ,las mangas eran largas y salia un pqueño olan negro de mi blusa, hasta medio muslo, es elegante. me recogi el cabello en una ordenada colita de caballo en lo alto de la cabeza dejando mi fleco algo largo junto con unos mechones un poco mas largos fuera, la sujete con una goma para cabello nefra y me puse un largo lazo de saten del mismo color haciendome un moño. tome mi katana y admire por enesima vez la tsuba que era negra con azul medianoche, la ajuste a mi cinturon y sali de la habitacion, camine silenciosamente hasta la puerta y me dirigi al pueblo.

**¿Que tal les parecio? Kai utiliza esa ropa a la hora de cumplir su trabajo por que la misma Organizacion se lo asigno. Me parecio muy elegante y nada femenino pues ella no los es :v. Lo del insulto cabello de chino es porque lo tiene tan lacio como uno XD. Kaien tiene una enorme paciencia con sus niñas y Zero como dije actua como hermano mayor almenos con Kai con Yuuki ya florecio el amor :,3. Nos leemos pronto...dejen rewiews pofavooo...Ayositooooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis :3 ñañaña se me ocurrio una idea...antes del baile de Navidad...que Kaien oragnize una fiesta de Halloween...donde habra sorpresas y todo eso :v aun no estoy muy segura de como distrazar a Kai.**

**Liz Asakura de Hiryuu: Seeee Yuuki se paso, pondre escenas tiernas entre Yuuki y Zero por ti :v.**

** : Jajaja shi cria de minion...ya vez que Yuuki es bajita y pues aja :B**

**Bella-swan11: Kai no perdonara a Yuuki tan rapido, Kaname si ama a Kai, Yuuki y Kaname no son hermanos realmente (en este fic)...ya no pondre sopilers :o**

**Ñañaña sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 de Little White Princess...disfrutenlo. **

**Beshosh y chocolates *3*/**

**Yuuki POV**

Zero estaba igual de preocupado que el director y yo por Kai, sabia que la habia herido, Kai siempre tiene una mirada triste...solo que no siempre se nota o ella no quiere mostrarla, de las dos ella es la que menos duerme y la razon creo que es porque tiene pesadillas, algo que no tolera es que le griten ni siquiera nos lo tolera a mi o a Zero, segun el director debe ser un trauma de su infancia. Aun recuerdo el dia en que ella llego con nosotros medio ocultandose detras del director a quien desde que la adopto considera su padre, a pesar de su corta edad de nueve años sus bonitos ojos azules tenian una profundidad y miraban fijamente que almenos sus ojos no parecian los de una niña si no los de una persona adulta, estaba muy delagada tanto que las costillas eran notorias por su en ese entonces lastimada piel, tenia moraduras viejas y nuevas en todo el cuerpo, una que otra herida, su rostro estaba demacrado, la ternura infantil se habia esfumado en ella, su largo cabello blanco lo tenia incluso mas largo tanto que llegaba al suelo, las ropas que el director le habia dado le quedaban muy grandes debido a su delgadez.

Al volver el rostro hacia Zero pude ver que tenia la mirada ausente y supe que tambien estaba pensando en Kai.

**Cero POV**

No podia dejar de recordar el dia en que conoci a Kai, desde el momento en que la vi me causo ternura y deseos de protejerla, algo qu e solo Yuuki habia logrado pero no suelo ser muy demostrativo. Cuando mire sus ojos supe que habia pasado por cosas peores de las que habia pasado yo, ella miraba de manera fija y distante lo que no era propio en sus edad, volvi mi mirada hacia la pequeña castaña que sin darse cuenta se habia robado mi corazon desde ese entonces, Yuuki miraba a aquella chica de cabello blanco con curiosisdad y tristeza mezclados.

-Yuuki, Zero-kun, ella es Kai y vivira con nosotros a partir de hoy-dijo cariñosamente Kaien-Anda linda ellos no te haran nada, te lo juro-el director añadio esas palabras pues Kai habia cambiado su mirada a una asustada, la abrazo y ella se acurruco en los brazos del director.

-Es un placer conocerlos...Yuuki-san...Zero-san-dijo timidamente y con seriedad propia de alguien mayor.

Desde ese dia Yuuki, Kaien y yo le hemos dado el amor que le fue negado cuando era tan solo una niña. Algo que jamas voy a olvidar es cuando Kai corto su largo y hermoso cabello esta un poco mas abajo del menton, los largos mechones colgaban de su pequeña mano blanca y desintersadamente los lanzo al fuego, luego volvio su mirada hacia nosotros y yo me sorprendi pues tenia un aspecto mas inocente, Yuuki se echo a llorar pues ella adoraba el cabello de Kai...aun se empeñaba en cepillarlo aun cuando mi hermanita no este muy de acuerdo.

Siento la curiosa mirada de Yuuki y salgo de mis pensamientos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdi en sus tiernos ojos castaños.

**Cuando POV**

Cuando llegue a los establos me encontre con tres vampiros nivel E especificamente un hombre y dos mujeres, al verme corrieron hacia mi, esboze una leve sonrisa, saque rapidamente mi katana de su tsuba, empuñe con algo de fuerza la tsuka que era azul medianoche con negro, de un rapido movimiento heri de gravedad a una de las mujeres y seguido de un alarido se convirtio en polvo, de un solo movimiento rapido asesine a los otros dos nivel E. Estaba segura de que hay mas por los alrededores del colegio, me adentre al bosque donde otros siete me atacaron...a todos los asesine sin siquiera un poco de esfuerzo ya que soy mejor caza vampiros que Yuuki, soy de las mejores de La Organizacion pero no asesino a los estupidos nivel E porque sean ordenes sino que como prefecta de la Academia Cross tambien es mi deber proteger a los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna.

-Shizuma...-escuche aquella voz que me atormentaba en pesadillas...la de Rido, muy pocos sabian mi verdadero nombre y desgraciadamente esa sanguijuela es una de esas pocas personas. Voltee lentamente y unos metros mas alla de donde yo estaba se encontraba la figura de un hombre, muy alto y fornido, un ojo escarlata y otro azul me miraban fijamente- Al fin nos volveremos a encontrar mi pequeña Shizuma-dijo melosamente pero con un toque burlon y cruel para luego desaparecer.

-¿Que demonios quieren de mi?-murmure mirando a la hermosa luna que estaba llena.

**Normal POV**

La muchacha de largos cabellos niveos camino sin rumbo por los alrededores del colegio siempre oculta en las sombras, no estaba de animos para tener compañia en esos momentos, tenia demasiadas cosas que pensar. Rido tenia una enferma obsesion por ella, Asato tambien, el primero era mucho mas peligroso que el segundo, como era de esperarse tambien tenia muchos pretendientes en ambas clases, lo que la llegaba a incomodar pues no es que le agrade ser el centro de atencion pero sobresalia entre todas por su fria pero a la vez calida belleza, muy pronto los chicos humanos y vampiros comenzarian a invitarla a la fiesta de Halloween que el director habia anunciado, luego de esta vendrian las invitaciones para el baile de Navidad, lo que mas le preocupaba en esos momentos eran los planes de Rido, los de Asato no le eran muy importantes pero comenzaba a molestarla que mandara a sus perros por ella. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado al colegio, donde aun seguian los de la Clase Nocturna, se dirigio hacia el techo donde se sentaba en la barandilla de peidra a mirar la luna y pensar las cosas con tranquilidad.

**Como veran en este capitulo no hubo comedia y es algo corto pero prometo que tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos, el nombre Shizuma me encanta...lo escuche por primera vez en el anime Strawberry Panic, me gusto para la personalidad de Kai pero no muchos conocen su verdadero nombre...solo cuatro personas lo saben. Poco a poco se ira revelando el pasado de Kai/Shizuma. Nos leemos en el capitulo 4...dejen rewiews pofavooooo...bye bawi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiwis :3 perdon por no actualizar pero esque la prepa...el sueño, rolear hasta tarde y bueeeeno ya sabran :v mñe **

**Liz Asakura de Kiryuu: Habra mas escenas lendas entre Zero y Yuuki, las de Kaname y Kai/Shizuma aun no pero pronto. Beshosh y chocolates *3*/**

**Advertencia: Se revelara algo importante de la infancia de Kai/Shizuma...no sera lendo.**

**Disfruten el capitulo 4 de Little White Princess :3**

**Normal POV**

La chica de cabello platinado se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras sus azules ojos miraban la hermosa luna llena, estaba desconcertada por el extraño encuentro con Rido y los recuerdos de su triste infancia se agolpaban en su mente...

_Flashback_

Una pequeña niña de apenas nueve años de edad tenia en sus brazos a su mejor amiga que habia muerto minutos antes a causa de leucemia...o eso le habian dicho despues, la niña no habia recibido la atencion y cuidados adecuados, ella habia hecho todo lo que pudo para mantenerla con vida pero sus esfuerzos habian sido en vano pues el sufrimiento de su hermana gemela y mejor amiga habia llegado a su fin, cerro los azules ojos de su gemela que miraban fijamente a la luna, miro el tierno y palido rostro de la niña que yacia en sus brazos y fue ahi cuando hizo un juramento a su gemela...

-Shizuka nos volveremos a ver...aunque yo tenga que morir para lograrlo-dice mirando a la chica- Ahora es hora de que la nieve se tiña de rojo ¿No lo crees?-en su dolor habia encontrado la locura, su hermana gemela y mejor amiga habia muerto en 31 de octubre, hacia demasiado frio pero no le importo, dejo a la niña sobre la nieve con delicadeza, se puso de pie, miro la luna y luego el rostro sin vida de su mitad, en una de sus pequeñas manos sostenia el collar que Shizuka le habia dado minutos antes de perecer, era de palta, de dije tenia a un ovalo que se abria y tenia dentro una pequeña fotografia de ellas dos...le parecia familiar pero no lograba recordar en donde lo habia visto.

Entra en el orfanato, el edor a muerte estaba incrustado en las paredes, suelo, aire...en todos lados, todos los niños que vivian en aquel infierno habian muerto, solo ella sobrevivio al final, asesinaria a todos los repugnantes humanos que habian hecho de aquel orfanato un verdadero sulpicio, se puso el collar y camino por uno de los pasadizos que ella y Shizuka habian descubierto, mientras caminaba por aquel lugar se encontro con una de las enfermeras que la miro con cariño fingido.

-Pequeña Shizuma ¿Que haces despierta a estas horas?-pregunto maternalmente...fingida claro.

-Amelia-san...deberia cuidar donde pisa-dijo la niña con dulzura muy bien actuada.

-¿De que habl...? ¡Ahhh!-la mujer de cabellera castaña habia pisado una de las tablas que estaban flojas, su pierna derecha quedo atrapada entre las tablas, cuando intento sacarla las tablas comenzaron a caer hacia el sotano, la mujer quedo de la cintura para abajo atrapada entre clavos y tablas- ¡Ayudame maldita mocosa! ¡¿Que haces ahi parada como estupida?!-bramo la femina.

-Hmm si se mueve un poco mas hacia la izquierda estara fuera de peligro, si se mueve mas de lo debido o hacia el otro lado caera-dijo inexpresivamente la niña. La mujer deseperada por no morir hizo lo que la pequeña le dijo sin siquiera mirar, al moverse una tabla que estaba quebrada se clavo en un costado de la mujer, esta solto un alarido, comenzo moverse para poder sacarsela pero solo logro que las tablas que aun la sostenian se cayeran.

-Dulces sueños Amelia-san-dijo la pequeña mirando por el agujero el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que aun tenia clavada la tabla y varios clavos, un charco de sangre se expandia debajo de la enfermera. Shizuma se aparto el largo cabello platinado del rostro, camino un poco mas y entro a las cocinas. Cuando entro devolvio lo poco que tenia en el estomago, en la gran mesa de madera habia cuerpos de niños y niñas desmembrados, la sangre habia penetrado en la madera dandole un color y olor repugnante, en la estufa habia una gran olla, la peliblanca comenzo a caminar temerosa de lo que fuera a encontrar dentro del recipiente, abrio sus azules ojos cuando vio lo que ahi habia, la olla contenia agua hirviendo de un color rojizo, algunos organos que obviamente eran de los niños que estaban descuartizados en la mesa. La aun mas horrible realidad comprendio la niña, aquellos pequeños y muchos mas habian sido su alimento durante años, su rostro reflejaba horror...al escuchar que alguien se acercaba tomo un cuchillo y se escondio debajo de la mesa soportando el edor.

-Mmm ya casi estan-dijo una mujer de edad promedio que era una de las cocineras, la niña dedujo que habia probado el agua sanguiolenta. la femina encendio el horno y camino hacia la mesa, acto seguido se escucho el sonido que se produce cuando algo metalico corta algo...Shizuma vio con horror como la mujer colocaba en una bandeja unas piernas, las metia en el horno, la niña supo que esa era su oportunidad para hacer sufrir a aquella mujer de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, salio sigilosamente de su escondite, camino hasta quedar atras de la femina.

-Ne Madeleine-san...dime ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?-la nombrada se volteo al escuchar la tetrica vocecita detras de ella, la niña le clavo el cuchillo en la pantorrilla e hizo lo mismo en la otra pierna, sin dar tiempo a la mujer de defenderse la empujo con fuerza y cayo dentro del horno, la ojiazul cerro la puertita y puso el sueguro- ¡SHIZUMAAAA!-la femina gritaba, golpeaba la puerta en un vano intento de salir, la pequeña la observaba quemarse con un poco de diversion, sonrio ligeramente y salio de las cocinas.

La albina comenzo a cantar la tetrica cancion que les cantaban para que durmieran,

_Naita kessei ryousei fuwafuwari fuusen ton deru_  
_Ashita wa hora seiten yurayurari mite! Koko ni_

_Amegafurugai ni akuma no koe ga ranbara ranbara ranbara _  
_Otoshi mono sagashiteru _  
_Kasuka ni naru no wa kimi no neiki sa roujira roujira roujira _  
_Kidzukanai, kidzukanai_

_Shiitageta youna ki ni naru hodo no hari no ato _  
_Kirei hora fuusen kurakurari mite kirei_

_Amayadori hanaya ten no shujin ga ranbara ranbara ranbara _  
_Inaku naru, inaku naru _  
_「__Saa doko ni kakureta?__」 __Kimi no neiki ga roujira roujira roujira_  
_Kidzukanai, kidzukanai_

_Amegafurugai ni akuma no koe ga ranbara ranbara ranbara _  
_Otoshi mono sagashiteru _  
_Kasuka ni naru no wa kimi no neiki sa roujira roujira roujira _  
_Kidzukareta._

Mientras cantaba la tetrica cancion asesinaba a quien se encontraba, hiriendo en la femoral, parte baja de la espalda, yugular, pantorrillas o empujaba hacia las escaleras o por ventanas. Shizuma estaba consumida por la ira y el deseo de venganza, su blanco cabello, rostro, brazos, manos y camison estaban manchados de sangre, cuando se encontro al medico este intento abusar sexualmente de la pequeña, esta no dejo de cantar y le clavo el cuchillo en un ojo, el hombre la golpeo furioso pero ella se levanto y clavo el arma en el estomago, el hombre pedia a gritos que lo dejra vivir pero ella dio su puñalada final en la yugular del hombre, siguio atacando el cuello del este hasta que logro que la cabeza se desprendiera del resto del cuerpo.

-Dulces sueños Doctor Akatsuka-luego de decir eso la niña estallo en carcajadas, salio en busca del cuerpo de su hermana gemela, al llegar donde lo habia dejado se encontro con un hombre de cabellos castaños casi negros y ojos azul y rojo.

-Shizuma, has hecho un buen trabajo linda-dijo este con una sonrisa...extraña.

-Gracias...¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?...¿Quien es usted?-la pequeña lo miraba friamente.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?...Soy Kuran Rido-el hombre camino hacia ella con su gemela en brazos...

_Fin Flashback_

La chica salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir que habia alguien mas con ella, al apartar la mirada de la luna comenzo a mirar la azotea.

-Buenas noches Kuran-san-saludo cortesmente la muchacha al lider del clan Kuran.

-No tienes que ser formal conmigo Shizuma-dijo Kaname con un deje de ternura en la voz y en los ojos.

-Lo intentare, con su permiso Kuran-san, que pase una buena noche-la albina se sentia extraña cuando el estaba cerca, se puso de pie sobre la barandilla, hizo una leve reverencia, acto seguido salto callendo de pie en el suelo sin perdee la gracilidad.

De un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta gotica saco su iPod y se coloco los pequeños aduifonos negros en sus oidos, selecciono una cancion al azar y comenzo a caminar sin rumbo, escuchaba la cancion "Cut" de Plumb.

El vampiro purasangre la observaba de lejos, el era de los pòcos que conocian su pasado y su verdadero nombre ademas de que compartia un parentezco con la chica, tambien era su prometida pero eso aun no lo sabria...mas bien recordaria aquella joven de tristes ojos azules.

**Chan Chan ¿que tal? ¿guto? espero que shi, ya pronto sera la fiesta de Halloween y sha tengo en mente el disfraz de Kai/Shizuma :3...dejen rewiews pofavo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oaaaa...meh lamento la tardanza...mi inspiracion andaba por no se donde :B plop...mmm quizas a algunos de mis lectoras/es no les haya gustado el capitulo anterior pero deben de saber que el pasado de Kai/Shizuma la hicieron como es ahora, quiza habra mas capitulos asi. Po cierto...a las/os fans del Zero x Yuuki les tengo una sorpreseta muy lenda :3.**

**Liz Asakura de Kiryuu.**

**Bella-swan11**

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu.**

**apilla.**

**vesmeralda860.**

**sakura tsukiyomi lefey.**

**Aoki.O: (A mi no me engañas eres el sensual ukelele magico :,3) Meh se que te gutan lo spersonajes ashi...habra gore por ti onii-chan, pondre cosas en este capitulo que a ambos nos guta...come chocolate y comida chatarra *3*/**

**Waaa a todas las que le han dado favoritos a esta historia y a las/lo que me han dejado reviews muchas gracias! enserio, creia que no la leerian, miu ya pronto sera la fiesta de Halloween, si gustan haganme sugerencias :3, a todos/as esos/as lectores/as fantasmillas...dejen review no me los voy a comer...es gratis :p plop.**

**Disfruten el capitulo 5 de Little White Princess ^w^**

**Zero POV**

Ya habia pasado cerca de una hora y aun no encontrabamos a Kai, mire de reojo a la tierna castaña que amo, sabia que estaba arrepentida por haberle dicho eso a mi hermanita y que deseaba disculparse aunque ambos sabiamos que Kai no la perdonaria tan facil, su pasado era el triple de doloroso y traumatico que el mio, no sabiamos mucho de el pero respetabamos que no quisiera revelar mas, ella y yo nos parecemos de cierto modo o eso creo, ambos no hablamos mas de lo necesario aunque mi hermanita suele hablar con un sarcasmo hiriente cuando la obligan a hablar mas de lo que quiere, solo con mi amada Yuuki, el director y conmigo es cariñosa, nos deja ver un poco de su ternura, no dormia mas de cuatro horas...nunca supimos la razon, en las noches podias encontrarla sentada en algun lugar de los dormitorios, con la mirada fija en algun punto pero perdida, en ocasiones con la cabeza levemente ladeada, parecia estar viendo a alguien...o algo, sinceramente me asustaba cuando la veia asi y a Yuuki aun mas por eso generalmente duerme conmigo pues habia ocasiones en las que Kai la miraba dormir de manera perturbadora, sus ojos azules emitian un tenue brillo en la oscuridad ademas de que su cabello blanco se notaba en esta.

-Yuuki...sera mejor que dejemos de buscarla-dije con suavidad colocando mis manos entre sus omoplatos-No la vamos a encontrar si no quiere que lo hagamos, lo sabes Yuuki.

-Lo se...pero tengo miedo de que haga algo tonto-dice mirandome con aquellos ojos del color del chocolate que siempre tenian una mirada tierna...la cual amaba.

-Estamos hablando de Kai, ella no haria nada sin pensarlo o por lo menos sabiendo que tiene ventaja-digo mirandola fijamente.

-Bueno si...Zero ¿Crees que me perdone?-aquellos ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas...demonios odiaba verla llorar, aquella chica era muy adorable a mis ojos.

-Sabes que lo hara, aunque quiza lleve tiempo...Yuuki lo que le dijiste fue muy cruel-dije con suavidad y la envolvi con mis brazos.

-Se que fue cruel...pero no lo pense, se que no es justificacion pero...yo...bueno la amo, es como mi hermana-balbucea antes de comenzar a llorar-Zero no quiero que se enoje conmigo-en ese momento echa la cabeza hacia atras para poder mirarme.

-Te perdonara Yuuki, ahora vamos a dormir...estoy cansado-digo desviando mi mirada de aquellos pequeños y rosados labios, eran como un capullo, deseaba probarlos...sentir el cuerpo de ella entre mis brazos, ser de ella y que ella sea mia, pero aun no...era demasiado rapido.

**Yuuki POV**

-Esta...esta bien-digo en voz baja, oh dios como deseaba probar aquellos delgados y perfectos labios.

Me separo de el y camino a su lado, yo estaba algo sonrojada y temia que el se diera cuenta...pero yo...lo deseaba. Cuando llegamos a su habitacion me dejo entrar primero, estabamos algo tensos, cuando el entro cerro la puerta y puso el seguro, yo comenze a ponerme nerviosa.

-Yuuki...-al escuchar que me llamaba me volvi, el me abrazo y me beso-Te deso-dijo contra mis labios, sin resistirme le respondi a los besos, enrrede mis dedos en el cabello de el mientras sentia como acariciaba mi espalda.

-Y yo a ti-balbuceo entre besos.

**Zero POV**

No pude resistirme a besarla, lo necesitaba, la mire a los ojos cuando dijo que me deseaba, sonrei levemente y volvi a besarla pero con mas pasion, quite su saco, deshice su moño, comenze a desabotonar su camisa hasta el ultimo boton, no habia dejado de besarla y ella se dejaba hacer.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto mirandola a los ojos, ella me sonrio y volvio a besarme.

-Estoy segura-aquello me llen de felicidad...algo que no sentia en mucho tiempo, le respondi a los besos mientras acariciaba su espalda, deje que quitara mi saco, desabotonara mi camisa, con aquellas pequeñas y delicadas manos acaricio mi pecho.

-Sere cuidadoso, lo prometo-digo contra sus labios, bajo su falda y sus medias, los botines se los habia quitado al entrar, subi sus piernas a mi cadera y la lleve hasta la cama.

Seguia besandola hasta que nos falto el aire entonces mire su ropa interior, era tan tierna como ella, el sosten y braguitas eran de color roza claro con unos lazos del mismo color, sus mejillas tenian una adorable rubor, volvi a besarla al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba sus sosten, en el momento que ya no estuvo Yuuki cubrio sus senos con sus brazos, yo los aparte con delicadeza y diriji mi mirada a ellos, eran pequeños, de una forma redondeada, suaves incluso a simple vista, estaban coronados por unos perfectos botoncitos de un tierno color rosado, comenze a besar su cuello a la vez que acariciaba uno de sus pechos y uno de sus muslos, ella acariciaba mi espalda, poco a poco fui bajando hasta llegar a sus senos y comenze a besarlos, lami aquellos botoncitos escuchando aquellos gemiditos que eran musica para mis oidos, masajeaba su otro pecho con delicadeza.

-Zero..a-ahh-aquellos gemidos eran timidos pero a mi me resultaban excitantes...como la amaba, quite mis pantalones junto con mis boxers.

Quite sus braguitas y comenze a acariciar su intimidad, entonces ella gimio mas fuerte y arqueo su cuello, cada vez estaba mas humeda entonces llego el momento de hacerla mia, comenze a abrirme paso en aquella tierna intimidad.

-Tranquila...pasara el dolor, lo prometo-Yuuki era virgen por lo que sabia que le doleria mucho al principio, aquellas lagrimas las limpie con mis labios y la abraze hasta que estuve totalmente adentro de ella, deje que se acostumbrara y cuando senti un tierno besito en mi pecho supe que podia comenzar a moverme, comenze a embestirla con suavidad, ambos gemiamos solo que yo mas bajito que ella.

**Kaien POV**

Sabia que Zero y Yuuki dormian juntos debido a que a mi niña le daba miedo dormir con Kai, cuando pase por su habitacion escuche gemidos...¿No estaran haciendo...?.

-¡A-ahhh Zero!-esa era mi Yuuki...gimiendo, sabia que se amaban pero esto...espero que esten usando proteccion-¡Ahhhh!-gracias a aquel gemido supe que habian llegado al climax, seguido de ese sonido escuche a Zero y me fui antes de quedar con la mente tan sucia como Rido.

-No escuche nada, no escuche nada...-repetia una y otra vez en voz baja y me aleje rapido de ahi.

**Zero POV**

Pronto comenze a embestirla con mas fuerza y ella gemia complacida, sentia que pronto terminaria y lo haria dentro de mi amada Yuuki, ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, estabamos cansados por lo que la acurruque entre mis brazos y cubri nuestros cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas y pronto nos quedamos dormidos.

**Kai/Shizuma POV**

Los mire a una distancia prudente, Zero me conocia mejor que Yuuki pues somos parecidos en algunas cosas, tenia razon en que si yo no quiero que me encuentren no lo haran, veo como ambos se desean...almenos pude hacer que se acerquen mas, ambos se van a la habitacion de Zero, sabia que a Yuuki le daba miedo dormir conmigo porque la miraba dormir...pero es algo raro estar leyendo un manga en mi laptop y de la nada escuchar gemidos que citan el nombre "Zero", es raro y mas si estoy leyendo un manga yaoi...pero bueno nunca le dije que gemia el nombre de mi hermano mayor, solo Asmodeus sabia lo que soñaba esa loli. Subi a un arbol alto que estaba enfrente de la habitacion, asi que planean hacerme sobrinos...bueno pues los dejo que los hagan en paz.

Camino hacia el bosque escuchando la cancion de Welcome to Our Madness del grupo Seremedy, queria ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas necesarias...para mi claro, tales como el manga Akauma Na Eros, Kaikan Phrase...me gustan los mangas de Mayu Shinjo, unos nuevos audifonos pues los que traia ahora eran los ultimos que tenia...Yuuki es muy distraida y bueno pierde mis audifonos o se le descomponen, yo sin musica...bueno no creo que sea conveniente que suceda eso, tengo que ver de que me voy a disfrazar pues papa hara varias fiestas de Halloween, una donde solo esten los de la Clase Diurna, otra para los de la Nocturna y una ultima para ambas clases...no se porque pero bueno el punto es que tengo que conseguir tres disfrazes.

Comenze a escuchar la cancion Revolution de YOSHIO...amo esa cancion, comenze a cantarla sin importarme si alguien me escuchaba.

-Ahh mi linda Shizuma cantas hermoso-deje de cantar al escuchar la voz de Rido.

-Dime algo que no sepa Rido-dije con frialdad.

-Jajaja tan narcisista como siempre hemrosura-

-Bueno no puedo hacer nada, las personas que nacemos maravillosas somos perfectas siempre-digo con naturalidad.

-No has cambiado mucho...aunque tu cuerpo es encantador-dijo el purasangre acercandose a mi.

-No iba a ser una tabla por siempre...alejate o te hago virgen-digo con seriedad.

-Ohh pero si haces eso no podre darte todo el placer que planeo darte cuando seas mi esposa cariño.

-Ni sueñes con eso...que te alejes Rido-saco mi katana y pongo el filo en el cuello del vampiro-¿Realmente crees que dudaria en cortarte la cabeza y darsela como regalo a mi padre? Te odia asi que seguro le encantaria-

-Tan tierna mi linda Shizuma-de un rapido movimiento me abrazo por la espalda y me dejo inmovil.

**Normal POV**

El pursangre Kaname habia estado vigilando a la chica de cabello blanco platinado, se habia mantenido a una distancia prudente pero al ver como Rido la acorralaba entre sus brazos no resistio y salio de la penumbra.

-Sueltala Rido-dijo con aquella suave voz pero con una frialdad notoria en ella.

-Vaya vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer Kaname...ella es mia asi que hare lo que quiera con ella-dice el vampiro de ojos bicolor con burla.

-Yo no soy de nadie cabron-dice la menor algo malhumorada, le clava las uñas con fuerza en el brazo sacandole sangre lo que hizo que la soltara- Buenas noches Kuran-sempai-dice la muchacha con amabilidad.

-Shizuma ¿No te despediras de tu prometido?-dice Rido con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jodete sexopata-esa fue la unica respuesta que dio la menor antes de irse.

Los dos inmortales se miraron con odio, el purasangre Kaname se dio la vuelta y siguio a la chica aun sabiendo lo que le disgustaba que lo hicieran, Rido se interno en el bosque.

Shizuma se dio cuenta que la seguian y supo que era el lider de los vampiros.

-Kuran-sempai me se cuidar sola, gracias-dice algo cortante la chica-Supongo que a estas alturas ya deberia saberlo-

-Shizuma se que puedes cuidarte sola pero eso no significa que dejare que andes sola-dice le vampiro con paciencia, se acerca a la muchacha y la abraza por la espalda.

-Le agradeceria si no estuviera tan cerca, no me gusta-dice ella separandose de el.

El purasangre suspira y se mantiene a una distancia prudente de la chica, esta por su lado estaba algo malhumorada pues no le gustaba tener compañia cuando no queria tenerla, caminan en silencio hasta llegar a la ciudad, la muchacha entra en una tienda de musica donde compra varios pares de audifonos pequeños y un par de cascos, paga por ellos en total 5000 yenes pues ahi era cliente preferencial, caminaron un poco mas, en una tienda compro lo que necesitaba para sus disfrazes, el vampiro la seguia con la mirada mientras que la menor pagaba.

La muchacha sale de la tienda y mira al mayor sin mucha expresion, sin mas caminaron de regreso al instituto.

-Debo hacer algo...me gustaria hacerlo sola si no le importa-dice la chica con suavidad, el vampiro la mira y suelta un suspiro.

-Shizuma...ten cuidado-Kaname se inclino y beso la frente de la menor quien fruncio levemente el ceño.

Ella camino hacia la direccion opuesta en la qui iba el vampiro y doblo en una esquina, entro sigilosamente a una casa, ahi vivia una de las sobrevivientes de aquel dia en el que habia asesinado a quien estuviera en el orfanato, Margaret una de las enfermeras que habia logrado huir, tenia que morir...

Shizuma sabia que la ropa que uso al asesinar a los nivel E era algo llamativa por lo que antes de ir a la ciudad entro en su habitacion y se habia cambiado de ropa, unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla negra, una blusa de tirantes color gris oscuro, una sudadera con capucha negra y unas zapatillas converse del mismo color, sus audifonos como siempre enrredados en el cuello y habia reemplazado su celular por un reproductor mp3 que estaba sujeto a los audifonos, tambien era color negro, no podia llevar su katana pues llamaba la atencion por lo que tomo un cuchillo de carnicero y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Ahora veia dormir a la enfermera junto con un doctor tambien sobreviente a la masacre, oculto su largo cabello debajo de la sudadera y se puso la capucha, salio sigilosamente de la habitacion al escuchar un ruido, camino hacia la cocina donde salia una leve luz, al entrar en la habitacion vio a una de las enfermeras mas jovenes pero ella habia sido de las mas crueles, la chica miro muy asustada a la albina quien solo sonrio y hundio su cuchillo en el estomago de la mayor jalandolo hacia abajo, la mujer de cabello marron grito aterrada y de dolor lo que provoco que la chica de ojos azules le cortara una sonrisa permanente de lado a lado, la mujer comenzo a llorar mientras se desangraba, Shizuma hundio el cuchillo en el cuello haciendo que la castaña muriera, escucho que alguien corria hacia la cocina por lo que se levanto y se oculto en la penumbra, el doctor miro horrorizado el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-¡¿Quien esta ahi?!-grita aterrado mirando hacia las sombras con un arma de fuego en mano, comenzo a temblar al escuchar una risita proveniente de algun lugar en la oscuridad.

_Warusa bakari no uddopekka,_

_kyuomon anake moriboro darage..._

El hombre abrio los ojos un poco mas de lo normal, aquella cancion la habia escuchado en el orfanato...solo que ahora con un tono tetrico.

_Okotta uddo god_

_kuchibashi o doku ni kaeta..._

Esta vez aquella voz se escucho mas cerca, el medico disparo a la oscuridad, unas risitas infantiles se escucharon aun mas cerca.

_Komatta uddopekka,_

_suu ama ga doku ni, gohan mo doku ni..._

Ahora el hombre escucho la cancion detras de el, solto un alarido y disparo al azar.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?-el hombre sintio como clavaban un cuchillo en su espalda y lo jalaban hasta su espalda baja, el mayor estaba paralizado, una vez que cayo al suelo la chica le corto una sonrisa igual que a la de la enfermera, Shizuma dejo ver una sonrisa psicopata y por ultimo apuñalo al hombre repetidas veces en el pecho.

La chica de cabello blanco subio las escaleras y camino en direccion a la habitacion de Margaret.

_Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari. _

_Kanashinda uddopekka..._

Margaret miraba la puerta con una expresion de terror en su rostro, deseaba dejar de escuchar aquella voz, grito aterrorizada cuando la puerta se abrio y dejo ver una silueta de una mujer.

_Doku no? namida ga kira kira_

_hikaru..._

Al terminar la cancion la mujer rubia pudo ver el palido rostro de Shizuma con una sonrisa escalofriante y una mirada fria...incluso con locura.

-¡Ahhhhh!-aquel grito fue agudo lleno de panico.

-Shhh despertaras a los muertos-despues de decir eso la ojiazul comenzo a reir, antes de que la mujer hiciera algo mas tuvo una sonrisa permanente en su rostro de la que escurria sangre, la chica hundio el cuchillo en el cuello de la mujer, la apuñalo en el abdomen, con la sangre que tenia en las manos escribio en la pared "NOW YOUR FEAR ME?", hacia nuevos cortes en el cuerpo de la mujer con el fin de sacar mas pigmento.

Salio del lugar tan sigilosamente como llego, al voltear hacia una de las casas vio una luz prendida y un niño de unos doce años asomandose por la ventana, se miraron fijamente pero el pequeño solo podia ver los labios, mandibula y un poco el cabello blanco de la muchacha, esta se llevo el dedo indice a los labios haciendo la seña de silencio, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el instituto con el cuchillo aun en la mano, prefirio guardarlo para no llamar la atencion.

Al llegar a su habitacion escondio esa ropa junto con el cuchillo, quedando solo en ropa interior se miro un costado y vio una herida ahi...no la habia sentido hasta ahora, era de bala...el hombre habia alcanzado a la albina con un tiro, sin inmutarse tomo una daga y prosiguio a sacar la bala, la sangre corria por su palida piel, hizo una mueca de dolor pero consiguio sacarse la bala, tomo un paño y lo mojo en el lavamanos del baño que estaba en su habitacion, se limpio la herida y la sangre, tomo una aguja gruesa con hilo muy resistente, comenzo a coser la herida, se le escaparon unos quejiditos, al terminar de coser su herida se metio a la ducha para limpiarse la sangre de sus victimas,cuando salio se seco con una toalla, se puso ropa interior deportiva negra y una playera de tirantes del mismo color, se acosto en su cama y espero a que el sueño la venciera.

**Meh espero que les haya gustado...intentare hacer los capitulos igual de largos que este. La cancion es Woodpecker del anime Deadman Wonderland. Ja ne :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiwis :3 para aquellos/as que leen mi historia le algunos avisos.**

**1) La fiesta de Halloween se acerca.**

**2) Planeo poner mas gore, terror tipo creepypasta.**

**3) Se sabra mas de la personalidad de Kai/Shizuma.**

**4) El Zero x Yuuki no sera tan cursi pero un poquito por las fans de esta pareja.**

**5) El Shizuma x Kaname comenzara pero algo lento.**

**6) Cambiare un poco la historia de Vampire Knigth respecto a los hijos de Juuri y Haruka.**

**A esos/as lectores/as fantasmas no teman dar su opinion, no muerdo :3.**

**Disfruten el capitulo seis de Little White Princess.**

**Kai/Shizuma POV.**

Quiza si alguien asesinara de la manera en que yo lo hize sentiria una culpa agobiante pero yo no, lo habia disfrutado, los gritos...la sangre en mi piel, aun quedan personas que debo eliminar pues solo hacen que este mundo este mas podrido de lo que ya esta, esas personas que debo asesinar lograron escapar de mi y otras tenian descanso pero claro yo ya sabia donde vivian, me habia dedicado a investigarlos pero nadie lo sabia ni siquiera mi padre.

Parecia que esta noche no dormiria por lo que me levante de la cama y la deje tendida, tome unos jeans ajustados algo deslavados y rotos, unas medias cortas blancas, unos converse blancos, una blusa de tirantes algo gruesos color blanca y una chaqueta de tela gris claro, tome mis audifonos y mi celular, mi cabello me molestaba y no importaba cuantas veces lo cortara volvia a crecer del mismo largo que tenia antes de cortarlo, no me importo y aun asi tome las tijeras y comenze a cortarlo hasta el inicio del cabello, me hize almenos unas cinco capas, separe los mechones de enfrente de los de atras dejando un poco mas largos los de adelante y los de detras cortos, deje que el fleco me cubriera un ojo, recogi el cabello que yacia en el suelo en largas hebras platinadas, lo deje en el cesto de basura, tome una daga y un puñal, los escondi en una funda especial que iba atada en la cintura, me coloque en el dedo indice una garra gotica de plata.

Cerre con llave mi dormitorio y evite pasar por el de Zero y Yuuki, no queria escucharlos...ya tengo muchos traumas.

Camine por la penumbra pues nunca faltaba el chico o la chica que andaba en los pasillos, fui hacia la azotea y salte, mientras caia me sujete de una rama y me subi a ella, baje del arbol y camine hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

-Sin identificacion no entra señorita-dijo un vampiro corpulento.

-Ohh que pena...no ando de humor-digo y rapidamente con mi garra le perforo el cuello, cae al suelo y comienza a toser algo de sangre, lo pase de largo y entre a los dormitorios.

-Cross ¿Como entraste?-me pregunto Aidou, yo levante la garra que tenia un poco de sabgre y luego la baje-Ahh espero que no lo hayas matado, es el tercero en el mes.

-Sigue vivo supongo-dije con tranquuilidad-Vengo a hablar con Kaname-

-Deberias referirte a Kaname-sama con el respeto que se merece-dice Ruka indignada.

-Souen-san no ando de humor para ser amable, Kaname no te ama ni lo hara...aceptalo ya y date cuenta que alguien te ama sinceramente, si no lo has notado si que eres idiota-digo malhumorada.

Kain me mira con una pequeña sonrisa y yo le guiño un ojo.

Seiren como siempre me iba a atacar pero saque la daga y se la lanze dandole en la pierna, camine hacia ella y saque mi daga rapidamente, hize una mueca al ver la sangre.

-Tsk tendre que limpiarla de regreso-digo y la guardo en su funda.

-Kai ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-mire al purasangre.

-Si no le molesta ¿Podriamos hablar en privado?-pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto-mire a Ruka de reojo y sonrei levemente con burla.

Kaname me guio a su dormitorio, cuando entre a decir verdad me gusto, era elegante pero sin exagerar, cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Ponte comoda porfavor-lo miro y camino hacia el largo sofa tapizado de terciopelo azul.

-Kaname ¿Porque me sigues? No me gusta que lo hagan, sabes que soy una asesina desde pequeña por lo que me se cuidar muy bien-dije llendo directamente al grano.

-Se que puedes cuidarte sola pero quiero cuidarte Shizuma-dice el vampiro mirandome a los ojos.

**Normal POV.**

El purasangre miraba fijamenmte a la tranquila muchacha.

-Con que razon Souen-san me detesta-dice con una sonrisa cinica, el vampiro no se inmuto ante la actitud de la menor sino que siguio mirandola con aquella ternura que provocaba en el-Le agradeceria si no me siguiera...es incomodo y me gusta estar sola, en especial si voy a asesinar a alguien, se que me siguio a la casa de aquellas escorias-dice desviando la mirada aalgo molesta.

-Como lo esperaba de ti, en efecto te segui a la casa de aquellos humanos, tranquila sabes que no dire nada-dice el castaño con suavidad-Shizuma ¿Iras con alguien a la fiesta de la Rosa Sangrienta?-

La fiesta de la Rosa Sangrienta era loa que El Consejo Vampirico y La Corporasion de Cazadores organizaban cada año en la noche de Halloween, la fiesta del instituto terminaria a las doce en punto y a esa hora comenzaba la fiesta de los cazadores y vampiros.

-No...si lo que me iba a preguntar es que si le concedia el honor de ser mi acompañante...se lo concedo-dice la albina riendo un poco.

-Oh me ha hecho el gran honor de ser vuestro acompañante my lady...Aidou me odiara-dice Kaname riendo con ella.

-Bien...demonios ahora tengo que conseguir tres disfrazes y un vestido de noche...¿No puedo ir en pijama...digo es comoda?-dice la chica con tedio.

-Te compraria los disfrazes y el vestido pero se que no me dejaras-dice el mayor con suavidad.

-Tienes razon...peeeero dejaria que me ayudara a elegirlos-dice ella mirandolo.

-¿Es una cita?-pregunta Kaname.

-Mmm supongo...como desee verlo-responde la ojiazul mirando su garra.

-Muy bien...ire por ti mañana a las seis-el vampiro le roba un beso a la muchacha quien sorprendida se lo corresponde.

-Vamos ¿No planeara tomar mi virginidad ahora o si?-dice la chica separando sus labios pues el vampiro la habia sentado en sus piernas.

-¿Como lo adivinaste?-

-Intuicion...o quiza porque me desnuda con la mirada, cualquiera de las dos son validas-

Cuando el vampiro iba a responder el celular de la chica comenzo a sonar, hizo una mueca de disgusto pues le hablaban de la corporacion de cazadores.

-Disculpe-dice la muchacha poniendose de pie.

-No hay problema-dice el vampiro siguiendola con la mirada.

Al contestar le dieron la orden de eliminar a una familia de licantropos.

-No me jodan yo elimino vampiros no licantropos...manda a Evans...bien bien lo hare-gruñe malhumorada, termina la llamada-Espero mi Claymore o juro que lo dejo sin decendencia…debo irme, nos vemos mañana Kaname-

-Ten mucho cuidado por favor-dice este preocupado.

-Siempre lo tengo-

La muchacha salió del dormitorio del purasangre y bajo corriendo las escaleras pues tenia que ir a ponerse su "uniforme".

-Conpermiso-dice la chica antes de irse.

Corre en dirección a su habitación, al entrar corriendo al instituto casi atropella a Yagari-sensei, se disculpo rápidamente, entro en su habitación y se quito la ropa, miro su herida y la toco, tomo unas bragas y sosten de encaje negro, sus pantalones de cuero, unas botas negras de piel con alto tacon de aguja y con agujetas, una camisa de encaje negro holgada, dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto, una gabardina de terciopelo negro de corte elegante, entro en la habitación secreta donde tenia parte de sus armas, tomo dos dagas y las coloca dentro de las botas, un puñal debajo de la manga de la gabardina y en el cinturón una flissa, una garra de plata en el dedo índice y pulgar, odiaba asesinar licántropos pues eran mucho mas humanos que los vampiros y generalmente eran los que no se sometían a la tirania de la corporación, miro un crucifijo de plata y se lo puso alrededor del niveo cuello, salió de su habitación y se aseguro de cerrar todo muy bien, camino hacia el garaje personal de los Cross y se metió en su auto que era un Mercedes negro con los vidrios ahumados.

-Ahhh ire al infierno-dice con suavidad, enciende el vehiculo, conduce a toda velocidad pues donde vivía aquella familia era lejos.

Después de una hora con veinte minutos llego al lugar, algo andaba mal…todo estaba sumiso en un silencio inquietante, estaba oscuro, la chica frunció el ceño y entro a la casa, mientras caminaba casi pisa un cuerpo realmente irreconocible.

-Doctora Jones…-dijo al ver las profundas incisiones en el torso del hombre, reconoció el trabajo con el escapelo, aquel hombre tenia el cabello rizado y castaño, sus lindos ojos cafes miraban fijamente, había intentado proteger a su familia pero la mujer que había hecho eso era…un monstruo y la albina lo sabia, mas adelante se encontró a la madre…se horrorizo al ver el cuerpo, tenia un corte profundo en el cuello, un ojo estaba a unos pocos pasos, el largo cabello rubio de la mujer estaba esparcido por el suelo, su ojo era ambarino, no tenia los intestinos pero si un enorme corte a lo largo del torso, subió las escaleras y encontró a un adolecente rubio con ojos castaños-Oh por dios-la chica tuvo que contener las lagrimas, el chico yacia sobre una chica un poco menor que el de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos, supo que eran hermanos, estaban abrazados el uno al otro…pero había un amor enorme en su abrazo mas aya del amor de hermanos.

-Ayudelo…porfavor-dice la chica cuando vio a la albina, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, el chico tenia un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, Shizuma lo saco con cuidado, lo volteo y supo que de alguna manera seguía vivo, el había protegido a su amada sin dudarlo y el amor que se notaba que se tenían conmovió profundamente a la chica, ella sabia que no era humana…no sabia lo que era pero mortal no, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y dejo caer la sangre en los labios entreabiertos del muchacho-M-mis hermanos…no puedo moverme-dice la chica, la albina vuelve su brillante mirada azul a la chica y ve que esta tiene la pierna en un angulo grotesco y su otra pierna tenia un corte, Shizuma coloca sus manos en las piernas de la castaña, cierra los ojos, un muy tenue resplandor envuelve las manos de la albina, estaba curando a la chica, la miro y le sonrio levemente.

-Ire a ver a tus hermanos-dice con suavidad a lo que la muchacha la abraza, entra en la habitación temerosa de lo que encontraría, contiene un alarido de terror al tocar con la punta de la bota la cabeza de una niña de almenos diez años, era igual a su padre, el cuerpo estaba desmembrado.

-Ohh no esperaba encontrarte Shizuma-dice una fría voz desde la penumbra.

-Juro que dejare tu cuerpo tan mal que ni los labos lo querrán…maldita perra-dice con una fría y amenazante ira la chica de ojos azules.

-Jajajaja…muere mocosa-dice una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda-Eres una estúpida, jamás has sabido lo que eres ¿Verdad?...no eres una simple mortal, eres una hibirda…-

-Callate joder…no quiero saber que soy-dice Shizuma atacándola.

-Jajajaja no podras conmigo-la mujer la empuja con fuerza y la menor choca contra una pared, al mirar al armario divisa dos pares de aterrados ojos ambarinos, protegería a los que quedaban de esa familia a como diera lugar-Te dire lo que eres…mitad bruja mitad vampiro, mi hija-dice la pelinegra dejando en shock a la albina-

-Mientes…una madre no haría las cosas que tu hiciste con Shizuka y conmigo-

-Ahhh pero si yo amaba a tu hermana y te amo-dice la mujer acercándose a la desconcertada chica-No eres huérfana, gracias a mi ustedes no fueron la comida del orfanato, no las hiceron sufrir como a los demás niños gracias a mi-

-¿Por qué asesinaste y atacaste a esta familia Laura?-pregunta la chica poniéndose delante del aramario.

-Estaba aburrida y sabia que asi te encontraría, necesito hablar contigo-

-Alejate de mi, eres un monstruo…te dare la oportunidad de decirme lo que me tengas que decir pero primero pondré a salvo a los sobrevivientes de tu juego perra-dice con odio la menor-Depende de lo que me digas viviras o moriras-Shizuma abre el armario y encuentra un niño y a una niña, gemelos, abrazados y temblando, ambos eran idénticos a su madre-No les hare daño, vengan-dice con suavidad y una sonrisa leve, los pequeños desesperados por apoyarse en alguien abrazaron a la muchacha-Esperame en el café Du Mort…seguro sabes donde esta-dice la albina en un susurro que solo la mujer pudo escuchar, salió de la habitación y se encontró con los jóvenes dándose un beso tierno-Disculpen que los interrumpa…pero tenemos que irnos-

-¿Usted quien es?-pregunta el rubio con cautela.

-Ella nos curo…ella te salvo Alec-dice a chica.

-Tenemos que irnos…tomen sus cosas y las de los pequeños, los llevare a un lugar seguro-dice Shizuma con seriedad, aunque tenia dieciséis años tenia la madurez de una persona adulta. Los chicos se miraron y se pusieron de pie para ir por sus cosas y por las de sus hermanos pequeños, sabían que su hermana menor había muerto al igual que sus padres, lo que mas identicaba a los licántropos era su fortaleza y la albina admiro a aquella familia por ello, una vez que todo estuvo listo salieron por la puerta trasera pues no ella no quería que vieran los cadáveres de sus padres, los dejo en su auto, entro a la casa y fue a la cocina, saco lejía, alcohol, unos fosforos, dejo que el gas escapara por la estufa, vertio lejía y alcohol en los cuerpos, los puso juntos, dejo un camino de aceite hasta la estufa donde dejo caer unos fosforos y salió rápidamente del lugar, se quito el crucifijo y lo lanzo a las llamas, entre estas logro ver como los cuerpos tomaban su forma de lobos y un poco mas atrás los espiritus de los licántropos, la niña la miro y movio la mano en señal de despedida, la mujer sonrio maternalmente y el hombre esbozo una sonrisa, entendió el mensaje en la mirada de ellos, los cuidaría, hizo una leve reverencia y se encamino hacia su auto.

-Lamento lo de sus padres y su hermana-dice Shizuma mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

-Murieron por protegernos…estamos en deuda con ellos-dice Alec con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Adonde iremos?-pregunta la chica entre lagrimas.

-Conmigo, soy cazadora de vampiros…ustedes también tendran que serlo…no los dejare solos-dice conduciendo rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta la pequeña niña rubia, la albina suspiro.

-Soy Shizuma Cross pero díganme Kai-

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, al llegar al instituto dejo el auto en el garaje.

-Estudiaran aquí…y serán prefectos me supongo-dice la chica ayudando con algunas maletas, caminaron hacia la oficina de su padre, toco la puerta y escucharon una voz cantarina dejándolos entrar, el director escucho toda la historia y dejo que la ahora pequeña familia de licántropos estuvieran ajo su cuidado y el de su hija adoptiva-Papa tengo que salir ¿Podrias cuidarlos en lo que regreso?-pregunta la cazadora, su padre acepta y ella camina a su habitación para ponerse ropa menos extravagante, se puso la ropa de antes y salió en dirección al garaje, pronto conducía hacia la ciudad, estaba desconcertada por lo que aquella mujer le había dicho, aparco su auto frente al café Du Mort, en una mesa del fondo la esperaba la pelinegra.

-Bien…escuchare lo que me tengas que decir Laura-dice Shizuma con frialdad.

-Se que me odias y no te culpo, les hize cosas terribles..espero que algún dia puedas perdonarme…-comenzo Laura pero la albina la interrumpió.

-Al grano-

-Ahh-suspira-Eres hija mia y del primer vampiro que exisitio, Yuuji Kuran, hija soy mucho mas vieja de lo que parezco he vivido tantas cosas pero jamás tuve hijos hasta que supe que estaba embarazada de ustedes, eres hermana de Kaname Kuran y el es tu prometido, el lo sane pero no podía decírtelo hasta el momento indicado-dice la mujer mirando fijamente a su hija.

-Bien, te creo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme Laura-

-Espera…tengo que enseñarte algo pero no puede ser en un lugar publico-dice la mujer con seriedad.

-¿Qué me haras?-

-Quitare el sello y asi tomaras tu verdadera forma-Laura mira fijamente a su hija.

-Supongo que tendre que confiar en que no me asesinaras-dice con cinismo la albina.

-Tendras que confiar, conoceras a tu padre-al escuchar aquellas palabras la muchacha quedo en shock pues hasta hace unas horas era huérfana.

**Chan chaan chaaaaan…meh espero que les guste, en el capitulo siete u ocho será la primer fiesta de halloween, ni yo me esperaba que el capitulo quedara asi, dejen review…es gratis :B Matta ne.**


End file.
